Mulder Takes the Orange Pill
by mommieburger
Summary: Mulder and Scully get called to a commune in Colorado to investigate the death of a Senator's daughter. Mulder uses the opportunity to question his destiny but will Scully save him from himself? Will the orange pill lead him to revelation or push him farther from reality?
1. Prologue & Act I - It's the Real Thing

Mulder takes the Orange Pill

Summary: Mulder and Scully get called to a commune in Colorado to investigate the death of a Senator's daughter. Mulder uses the opportunity to question his destiny but will Scully save him from himself? Will the orange pill lead him to revelation or push him farther from reality?

Note: Mulder and Scully are the property of 1013 Productions and CC. No money being made—Y'all know the drill, but it's got to be said. I hope you enjoy the advertising slogans, I was channeling my Mad Men. =) P.S. Don't read the post note unless you want spoilers. Jus' warnin' ya.

On with the show…

 **The color orange** is a very hot color and often provides the sensation of heat also it stimulates the appetite. Orange is a popular color to encourage the feeling of hunger and contentment. It also has very high visibility and is often used to gain attention. Too much **orange** causes self-centered and self-serving qualities, including pride, arrogance, and lack of care for others. Too little orange causes loss of motivation, lower self-esteem, and loneliness. Orange is also associated with the second chakra which governs emotional identity, creativity, desire, pleasure, self-gratification, personal relationships and the sexual organs.

Prologue

The women screamed as the men tried, unsuccessfully to grab at the vaporous thing stuck on Louisa's body. It clung to her back and the flickering, orange orbs were the most discernable feature. Its tentacles seemed to insert themselves through her skin, mostly through the spine. The woman's eyes were bulging and the strangled sounds from her throat echoed in the cool night air.

"Help…me!" Louisa gasped as the grey translucent haze clung to her until she collapsed and then after a few moments, it dissipated—flowing out with the next breeze.

The group cautiously approached the prostrate form that was lying still and on her face. One man leaned down and bravely turned her over. Louisa's face was frozen in horror and as he confirmed, she was very, very dead.

Act I – It's the Real Thing

Dana Scully's Apartment

Annapolis, MD

12:00pm

"I _*am*_ packing, Mulder. I understand we are going to the forest—again?" Dana Scully threw several pairs of jeans into a suitcase and grabbed her boots. She hated the forest.

"It's not the forest." Fox Mulder said loudly from the other room while he watched TV. "It's the country. That's not the same thing."

"They have mud and trees—right?"

"Maybe…" He hedged. "Come on, Scully! This sounds like a fascinating case."

Dr. Dana Katherine Scully walked out of her bedroom to view her FBI partner sprawled across her couch, eating the last of her Chunky Monkey ice cream and watching the New York Knicks lose to the Phoenix Suns. "Soul sucking spirits, Mulder?"

"Sure!" He replied without looking at her. The Kicks made a boneheaded move and the string of curses only ended when Scully started to walk away. "Wait, Scully!" Mulder jumped up and crossed to her. Gently grabbing her shoulders, he turned her retreating form around to face him. "Two people are dead, one of them a Senator's daughter and our wonderful 79% solve rate gave us the case."

"That and the soul sucking monster, Mulder." Scully wasn't convinced.

They were the two person team that headed up the X-Files Division of the FBI. If it was unexplained, weird or just ucky, they got called in. Sure, Senator Richardson asked for them personally, and it was nice to be recognized, but this assignment gave her the creeps just from the case file.

"It's a New Age commune, Scully! Hippies! They probably had too much acid and one (or more) of them went off their rocker. We get out of D.C., we connect with our inner spirits, solve a murder or two and come home. No forest involved."

Scully stared at her handsome partner. Fox Mulder was 4 years older, 9" taller and could pull off the best puppy dog face of any man she knew. He was doing it now and she was toast. Scully would never admit her crush on him—primarily because he didn't feel that way about her. They were partners, best friends and that is where it ended. It was probably for the best.

"It's not like I have a choice. Skinner ordered us to go." She pulled away and went back into the bedroom to get her suitcase. Mulder followed and leaned against the door jamb as she stuffed the clothing into her one suitcase.

"I've seen you travel lighter." He was amused.

"I'm trying to be prepared."

"Is there a swimsuit in there, Scully?" Mulder waggled his eyebrows. "A bikini, perhaps?"

Scully turned a wry smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She could have sworn that Mulder mumbled something that sounded like 'Yes I would', but she didn't pursue it.

"Finally ready?"

Scully was huffing with the exertion of closing her bag. "Yes."

"Let's go! Hippieland, here we come!"

By the time they went through airport security, got their connecting flight, touched down in Denver and secured their rental car it was 5pm. Luckily, they had reservations at a hotel in the city and Scully was looking forward to relaxing that night in a nice, clean room. She should have known that the senior agent and head of the X-Files Division had other plans.

"We are in Denver! The Mile High City, Scully…we could join the mile high club…" Mulder leered at her and Scully couldn't resist a small smile. He went out of his way to make things fun sometimes. It was an endearing quality.

"The mile high club pertains to aircraft." She responded with as much of a straight face as she could muster.

"That's a technicality." Mulder shrugged as he drove toward their hotel. Want to have dinner somewhere? My treat."

Scully swiveled her head. "You are going to buy? I'll take you up on that. I want a nice place, Mulder. No cafeteria burritos."

"That was just once—Scully. Will you forget that?"

"If there is cheesecake—yes."

"Deal, but I want to see you dress up. Did you bring a nice dress or skirt?"

She looked at him strangely. "That's an odd request."

Mulder shrugged again. "I see you almost every day in your suits and while I love looking at your ass in jeans…" Scully gasped and he waved a hand. "I'm not staring, just looking…I thought…" He trailed off.

"As a matter of fact, I did bring something nice." Scully said easing the tension in the car. "Make it a decent place and I could do dressy casual." Her head snapped to his. "That means you too."

"You got it, Scully." Mulder was smiling wide.

They found the hotel, checked in and each went to their separate, but connecting rooms. About an hour later, Mulder knocked and Scully told him to enter. She enjoyed his reaction. She was wearing a sleeveless, tight black dress that stopped 3 inches above her knees. Her legs were bare and flowed into platforms with an ankle strap. The green lace bolero jacket emphasized her small waist and completed the outfit. Scully wasn't sure why she had brought this, but when she saw Mulder's reaction, she was glad she did.

"Wow, Scully. You look nice." Mulder had that wide smile on again.

"You don't look so bad, yourself, Mulder. All black seems to suit you." It sure did. Scully was trying not to drool and resisted the urge to push back the untamable dark lock that flopped onto his forehead at the most irresistible times. Mulder wore a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans, motorcycle boots and a black leather jacket. Very yummy. Those chameleon hazel eyes were still looking her up and down. Time to deflect. "What restaurant, Mulder?"

"Uh…" He was still looking.

"Mulder?"

His face shot up. "Yeah. The hotel had a good looking place. That way we didn't have to worry about drinks."

"I'm okay with that, lead the way." Scully was shocked, but Mulder offered his arm and she took it. They took the elevator down to the restaurant and got settled in a cozy booth with two glasses of pinot grigio. Scully had taken a shower and decided to not straighten her hair like she normally did for work. It fell in soft waves around her face and she noticed Mulder looking at it.

"You did your hair different."

"Just didn't blow dry it—not enough time."

"I like it."

Scully was oddly warmed by the compliment. This was turning into a date and therefore, dangerous territory. She was enjoying this, but it was best for everyone if she nipped it in the bud right now. "What is the game plan for tomorrow?"

Mulder looked confused for a moment and then seemed to rally. "Oh…check the place out. Do some investigative work. Interview people, inspect stuff—the usual."

"I want to talk to the coroner. Examine the bodies…"

"Can we put this aside for one night—Scully?" Mulder was staring at her. "I would like to talk—like two regular people."

Scully was surprised. "About what?"

"You. Did you ever have something strange happen to you as a kid? Something your quick scientific mind couldn't explain?"

She was silent for a few minutes. The waiter came and they ordered. From Mulder's stare after he left, the subject was still on the table. She sighed. "Yes. When I was young. Something happened I couldn't explain."

"Like what?"

"This is going to sound silly."

"Scully—you can tell me anything."

She nodded. "My grandmother was dying…I must have been about 8 years old. One night I went to sleep and I dreamed that I floated to her hospital room and she woke up. I sat on her lap and she pointed to my head and said that she could see the orange light clearer than the others. She hugged me and said I would make a great scientist someday. She also warned me."

"What did she say?" Mulder prompted.

"I needed to strike a balance or I would be unhappy. She promised to watch over me." Scully took a sip of wine. "Nana died that night. I never saw her alive again."

Mulder took her hand. "I'm sorry, Scully."

"Me too. I loved her." Scully straightened up. She wasn't going to let tears fall, but her emotions were raw. "I didn't understand what she said to me until much later. I find it interesting that we are going to the Seven Rays Commune tomorrow. In college, I took a class about alternative religions and they mentioned the seven rays in some versions of Hindu teachings. The light my grandmother saw was the 5nd ray and it controls the intellect and science. It is assigned the color orange." She tried not to blush as Mulder paid rapt attention to her. Scully paused and sipped her wine. "Now you, Mulder. It's only fair."

"I didn't know you studied other religions."

"Just because I don't believe in the dogma doesn't mean it doesn't have anything to teach. Some scholars think that all religions hold a grain of the truth and only through acceptance can we truly understand God's purpose for humanity."

Mulder looked at her in wonder. "You surprise me sometimes, Scully."

"I'm glad after 7 years I can still keep you guessing, Mulder. Now give."

The waiter came with the appetizers. Scully wasn't sure she wanted to eat, so she picked at her salad while Mulder spoke.

"You know about the abduction of my sister, but if that wasn't strange enough, I felt like I was being watched—guided—tested. When I was young, I always assumed it was the aliens keeping an eye on me, but knowing Samantha was taken by humans and died just a few short years after that—it couldn't have been. I want to meet that force. I feel I can learn the answers here, Scully. I just know it."

Scully was concerned, so she would be watching her partner. He has done odd things in search of his inner self before. Danger aside, she hoped he found what he needed. Even before they met, Mulder was searching and not finding. It didn't change even after the death of his parents and knowing the truth about Samantha. He still wasn't at peace. She wished that for him more than anything else.

"It sounds like you want to meet God, Mulder. That's ambitious."

The food arrived and her appetite returned. They both ate heartily and gone was the awkwardness of exposing some of their darkest secrets. It was just two friends enjoying a meal together. Scully deliberately ignored the nagging feeling that their lives were about to dramatically change.


	2. Act II – I'm a Hippie, she's a Hippie

Act II – I'm a Hippie, she's a Hippie, wouldn't you like to be a Hippie too?

Mulder roused Scully the next morning and they had a quiet breakfast. The road found the agents heading over to the Seven Rays Commune to visit the afflicted tribe. They were expected as the group leader was very concerned about the latest death. Being just on the outskirts of Denver, it wasn't too far from their hotel. Mulder assured Scully that all was well.

"I told you, Scully. No forest."

"Those are trees, Mulder." Scully said churlishly.

He got the impression she didn't have a good night's sleep. Neither did he. Whenever Scully was that close by—his dreams were fantastic and that could be good…or bad. Either way they were of her. He hated the ones where she was hurt or taken from him. Those were the worst. Sometimes she would come to him, like a lustful pixie and all the pain would leave. He liked those dreams best. Unfortunately, it didn't happen last night. He was surprised he didn't wake her with his moans. Some evil thing got a hold of Scully and he was going to lose her for all eternity. Thankfully, he woke up in time. He didn't examine that one too closely.

They pulled into a non-descript dirt road that led up to a very descript set of buildings, with a highly descript set of people. If the cast of Hair was fired and were living together somewhere—they found them. Thank god for GPS coordinates. This was off-off-off the beaten path. As they traveled to the main building, there were some people working in fields, others doing some sort of yoga and still others lounging about smoking something that didn't smell like tobacco. They looked happy, but Mulder was being generous. Hell, they all looked stoned.

Parking over to the side, Mulder and Scully rose from the car and the stoners…hippies…(ahem) fine upstanding members of the community, took notice and dazedly gathered in like children of the corn. All wore colorful clothing and some were in varying stages of undress which was odd considering it was almost autumn and there was a bite in the air. Whatever they were on probably made them impervious to the weather (or just indifferent).

Mulder took the initiative. They didn't look dangerous, but he noticed that Scully was getting nervous. "Hi. We are here to see Azure Harris." Like collective zombies, they pointed toward the structure Mulder had already identified as the main house. "Great! Thanks! Carry on."

He ignored Scully's wide-eyed stare and guided her up the path to the wood building that probably was a hunting lodge in a former life. The surrounding countryside was breathtaking with the autumn leaves and tall grasses. It was a clear day and the sky had few clouds. All of this against the backdrop of the mountains was the picture of peace. However, in stark contrast, the bright psychedelic paint job on the ex-hunting lodge brought tears to the eyes. Mulder crashed back to earth swimming in yellow, oranges, pinks and blues. Wow.

Knocking on the door, there was a lot of scuffling inside, but a man, mostly naked (he was covered with a towel) opened it and tried to smile. Mulder decided to ignore the scene. "Hello, is Azure Harris available? We are with the FBI and are expected."

"Yes…" He was stalling and glancing behind the door. He alternated between checking his partner out and looking behind him. "She will be ready in a moment…"

"Hello." A deep voice came from beyond the door. A tall dark haired woman opened it wide and the gigolo made a hasty retreat to a back room, but not without taking a last long look at Scully, who was trying hard to ignore him. She wasn't successful. The man was buff—and nearly 'in' the buff. Mulder found he was irritated at Scully's distraction, but the vision before him took some of the sting away.

Azure Harris was leggy, busty and gorgeous. Her tight (and he meant tight) tank top left nothing to the imagination. The shorts almost disappeared into an area that Mulder knew he shouldn't be staring at and he could feel Scully's fiery glare from the few inches that separated them. She was barely looking at him and still her eyes were still burning a hole in the side of his head.

"Ms. Azure Harris?" The woman nodded and Mulder managed to speak evenly. "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is Special Agent Dana Scully. We are here from the FBI to investigate the recent deaths." They both showed their badges.

Azure smiled slowly. "Your name is Fox! How wonderful! Very appropriately named." She drawled as she looked Mulder up and down. With a thumb, Azure indicated the man that answered the door as he just returned fully dressed. "His name is Tiger. Maybe you two will get along." She flipped her long chestnut brown hair with a swoop and laughed.

The woman extended a hand to Scully, but stayed focused on Mulder. "Welcome Agent Scully." They shook. "We were hoping for a crack team to come to our corner of the world. How much do you know about communes, Agent Mulder?"

"Just from what I read. Why don't you tell me about the Seven Rays?"

Azure finally included Scully in her gaze. Why don't I show the both of you? She walked ahead and started down a dirt road, shoeless. Approaching some out buildings she proceeded to explain. "The Seven Rays commune was named for the Seven Rays of the Church Universal and Triumphant. From that we learn that our Soul ray and our Personality ray are given a primacy, color, expression and location. All of us are searching. We call upon the master we need to achieve our goals."

"This sounds like Hinduism." Mulder questioned.

"It is based on that." Azure acknowledged. "Vishnu entered the seven solar rays which eventually explain all things. We don't follow that closely, but there is truth in everything, Agent Mulder. All religions have an element of it." Azure looked at Scully. "Do you believe that Agent Scully?"

"I believe there is such a thing as 'Truth' and that some religions have more of it than others. However, cold, dead, reality it what brought us here today."

Scully seemed upset. Azure stopped walking for a few beats and looked off into the fields. Mulder was surprised that the two women were at odds almost immediately. He found Azure charming.

"This is where we keep our animals." Azure explained in a monotone—her sing-songiness gone. She sounded like a tour guide now. Mulder tried not to react to the building. It was at least painted demurely if purple chickens and green goats were what were intended. Maybe the artist was color blind?

He turned his thoughts back to the commune leader as she droned on. "We are vegetarian, so we use milk and eggs. You probably saw the garden when you came in." Mulder nodded. "The meeting house is where you found me and the barracks are over there." She pointed to a series of brightly painted small buildings—all were a different color. "We are mostly self-contained. We pump our own water, raise our own food and keep to ourselves. It's hard to believe that people would die violently here. This is a place to find your life—not lose it."

"Why do you think they died?" Scully asked.

Azure looked at his partner as if seeing her as useful for the first time. "Some…spirit killed them. That's the rumor anyway. I suppose you are here to find out."

"Yes." Scully said unimpressed. "I am a forensic pathologist. I would like to examine your deceased members. I understand that you have power of attorney?"

"Correct." Azure didn't look at her. "You have my permission. I'll call Dr. Hammond and tell him to expect you. Is today too soon?" The woman turned her namesake eyes to Mulder.

Mulder saw that Scully was highly annoyed at the dismissal, but she was professional about it. "No, that would be perfect. The sooner the better."

"Consider it done." Azure said as she took out a modern cell phone and made the call. She ended it and rounded back to the meeting house. "If I don't see you until later, I invite you to dinner, Dr. Scully. We eat at 6pm. I'm sure Agent Mulder would like to interview the witnesses?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Mulder was mesmerized. "You can take the car, Scully. I'll probably be here all day." He handed her the keys and knew she was angry, but to her credit, she hid it well. It wasn't the first time she has been ditched.

Scully didn't say a word, but strode off toward the car. Mulder watched her go with a lot of regret. Hell, she was better off without him. However, without Scully next to him, the woman didn't seem so attractive. Azure was pretty, but Mulder had the unusual feeling that the light that made her beautiful a few minutes ago, wasn't hers at all. He glanced after Scully unconsciously, but Azure re-focused him.

"Agent Mulder. I'm sure you want to speak to a few of the residents here. Hearing what they think of our little slice of heaven will be better than me explaining it. They can also tell you what happened to Louisa and Beggar.

Scully was upset. She hated being treated like the little sister that was the third wheel on a date. Mulder did the equivalent of giving her $20 to go play video games while the kids made out in the booth. Sometimes he could be completely insensitive.

With the medical examiner's address from the case file, she GPS'd it to the right location. Scully gave her name at the desk and showed her credentials to the guard. She was given efficient directions to the morgue. Walking into the familiar atmosphere of polished tile, concrete and sterility, Scully zeroed in on an older man, somewhere between 50 and 60, looking at samples through a microscope.

"Dr. Hammond?" Scully asked and was rewarded with a warm smile.

"You must be Dr. Scully! Come in! I have to record my findings and I'll be right with you." Dr. Hammond returned to the microscope, but Scully appreciated the greeting. It was much more inclusive than Miss Legs-Up-To-Her-Chin back at the commune.

The man finished and crossed to her, holding out his hand. "Please to meet you, Dr. Scully. I'm Dr. Dale Hammond." He stepped back. "My my! If I had known they had such pretty FBI agents, I might have joined up!" Scully smiled shyly. "Do you teach at Quantico?"

"Not anymore. I'm a field agent."

"Really?!" Hammond was impressed. "I'm even more intrigued." He waved her over to a body on one of the autopsy tables. "Frankly, I'm glad you are here. This is Miss Louisa Richardson. She was a very young girl who, from my examination, shouldn't be dead. Perhaps a pair of youthful eyes will tell an old man where he went wrong?" He handed Scully the autopsy report. "I'll give you a few minutes to read that." Hammond walked back to the microscope.

Scully read through the report briefly and gave a cursory topical examination of the body. There were no troponin released into the blood indicating a heart attack, no stroke found and the toxicology report was clean for any drugs. That struck Scully as strange as most of the people they saw today were definitely under some influence.

What was also interesting is that Louisa Richardson was 2 months pregnant, but the fetus had died prior to her death. She would have to ask Hammond about that. The rest of the report looked well-written, but inconclusive.

"Dr. Hammond? Do you mind if I suit up and we can go over Miss Richardson's body together?"

"Not at all. The scrubs are in that drawer over there."

Scully got dressed, donned her gloves and face shield then returned to the room. The ME joined her and they got started. "Dr. Hammond, let's start by turning her over. Have you read the eye witness reports?"

"Yes. Quite fantastic." He grunted with the effort, but managed to flip the body. "Is that why you are looking there? Do you believe that a spirit attached itself and sucked out her life force?"

"Right now, I don't know what to believe."

Looking carefully over the girl's spine there wasn't much to see. However, Scully noticed an orange mark, almost like a burn to the right side near the pelvic area. She got a magnifying glass and saw that it was round with a dimple inside it.

"Did you see this?" Scully asked Dr. Hammond.

"Yes. I assumed it was a birthmark. It didn't look like a recent wound or scar."

"I'd like to take a sample from it."

"Alright." He got the kit.

"I would also like to examine her pelvic area and uterus. You mentioned she was pregnant?

"Yes, but the fetus was dead, desiccated even. Her reproductive organs were damaged too. It was most unusual. I noted it in the report."

"Do you have an explanation for the condition of the fetus?" Hammond shook his head.

"I think we should take samples of that too. Also prepare to run a paternity test on the men in the commune. It had to be one of them if she was only 2 months along. You mentioned that there was a previous death about two weeks ago?"

"A man named Beggar Price. He died mysteriously as well. No family have come to claim the body so he is still here."

"Good. We can look him over tomorrow." Scully and Hammond worked efficiently to reopen the Richardson body, take samples and pictures of the fetus and genital area. Scully found the womb, ovaries and tubes to be in an advanced stage of deterioration. It's odd that in a 23 year old this would have happened.

They sent the samples off to the laboratory and Hammond issued a heavy sigh. "You are a fast worker. Good too. I think we have both earned some lunch. Will you give me the pleasure of your company?"

Scully smiled and took off her trappings. "Sounds good, Dr. Hammond."

"Dale. Please call me Dale."

"Dana."

They walked down the street a few blocks and pulled into a small diner. The blonde waitress gave Dale a hearty welcome when he entered and indicated a nearby booth. In a few minutes she swept over to the couple with a pot of coffee in her hand she started immediately pouring for the man.

"Black coffee for my favorite doctor." The blond said cheerfully. She turned her pale green eyes on Scully. "Hi honey, Dale doesn't usually bring his ladies around, although I know he has a few on the hook." She winked at him. "What will you have to drink?"

"Just water. Thank you."

She nodded. "The menus are on the table and you watch out for this one. He is on the prowl." She turned around and Dale made a show of trying to pinch her bottom. The woman squealed and graced him with a beaming smile as she left.

Scully didn't know what to think. _*This kind, sweet man is a lech_?* "I take it you come here often?"

"You could say that." Dale drank his coffee. "That's Carmen and she looks out for me. I pretend that I'm a dirty old man and she pretends she doesn't feel sorry for me. It works for both of us."

Her water arrived. "You don't strike me as someone that needs pity, Dale." He shrugged and they looked at their menus for a while.

"Never did ask what interested the FBI in this case. The locals should have been able to handle it." The waitress came back and they both ordered. Scully had the customary salad, but she put chicken breast and oranges on it. Dale ordered a half ham sandwich and butternut squash soup.

"The main thing that interested the FBI was the call from Louisa's father, Senator Richardson."

"Oh." Dale looked at his hands. "That's too bad. That's means you and your partner are stuck in a political mess." He hesitated. "You do have a partner—right?"

"Yes. He is doing interviews out at the commune."

"He?" Hammond looked interested. "How long have you been partners?"

"Seven years."

"Do you work well together?"

"Yes. Very much so. He is a trained psychologist and I handle the medical and scientific details."

Dale smiled sadly. "I meant personally. How is your relationship with him?" He seemed to catch himself. "I'm sorry. That is a little too private. Don't answer that."

"It's okay, Dale. We respect and care about each other."

"Seven years. That's a long time when you are so young. Is he married—are you?"

Scully got the impression that Dale was asking, hoping to find a kindred spirit. "Neither one of us are married. How about you, Dale?"

"Widowed 5 years now. Cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He brightened. "Had two children. I don't see them much as they live far away, but they taught me to do that video chat thing so I get to see them and the grandkids often. It makes it easier. Any children for you?"

Scully was brave. "One. She died."

"Now it's my turn to be sorry." Dale said kindly. "I've been a bit of a downer for this lunch. No more sad talk!" Scully was saved from having to reply by the meal arriving. They enjoyed their food for a while.

"I have a question for you Doctor. Do you believe that a spirit can suck the life force out of someone?" Dale looked at her from over his coffee cup.

Scully took a deep breath. "Well, the division where I work deals with strange and unexplained phenomena. That's the other reason why the FBI is here. If you had asked me that 7 years ago, I would have told you an emphatic 'no'. However, I've seen some things that leave room for doubt. Is it possible? Maybe. My partner and I are here to discover the truth. No matter what that is."

"Well said. I'm a scientist, like you, but I'm not as foolish to say there isn't more beyond what we can see, hear or touch. I think everyone has had incidences they can't explain. Last I checked, no human being knew everything. Therefore to arrive at a false conclusion just because there is something we don't know, it is arrogance." He sipped some more. "What if it is true Dana? What if there is an evil spirit? How are you going to fight it?"

"Luckily, that's my partner's strength. He's the believer and I'm the skeptic. He comes up with fantastic theories and I try to show him why that is impossible. Sadly, he is more often right than I am."

"Why is that sad?"

"Because it knocks holes in my comfortable black and white world. Mulder lives in the greys and loves maddening spirals where I prefer straight lines. It can be disconcerting sometimes."

"It sounds like you admire him."

"I do. We have solved many cases together because we think differently. The most mysterious are a combination of both worlds. Science and mysticism don't often agree."

"Do you think he doesn't need you?"

"Sometimes it feels that way. My job is to ground him in reality and his is to open me up to extreme possibilities."

Dale nodded with a small smile on his face. "Sounds like a good partnership. Does he respect your point of view, Dana?"

"Yes." Scully was definitive. "He just has trouble showing it at times."

"Ready to go back?" She nodded, Dale paid and waved at Carmen on his way out.

Mulder followed Azure into the barn. There was a young girl and an older man working in there. The girl was pretty with braided brown hair and bright brown eyes. She couldn't have been more than 21, but the man was even older than Mulder and that was taking his baldness into account.

"Leaf, Marshall, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder from the FBI. He is investigating Beggar and Lousia's deaths. He would like to ask you some questions."

"Sure!" The girl he assumed was Leaf bounced forward. "Ask away G-man!"

"Um…" Her cheerfulness took Mulder off guard, but he recovered. "What is your full name?"

"Autumn Leaf Erickson. That's my real name too, but I go by Leaf. My parents thought it was funny with the two references—y'know—the season and the Viking? They were hippies back in the 70's. I just tell people to spell my name as "Leaf—like a tree." It makes it easier."

"Ookaay." Mulder was warming to the girl. "Let's start with Louisa's death. What did you see that night?"

She shuddered. "We were just sitting around the communal circle like we do every Saturday night. We usually have a bonfire and just chill with some herb or mushrooms—stuff like that. Louisa wasn't taking any of that stuff, but she was there. Tiger came, sat next to her and they started kissing." Leaf paused smiling broadly. "I don't know if you met Tiger yet, but he is quite the social butterfly. Anyhoo, there they were when suddenly Louisa gasped and pulled away. That's when she started screaming. It was still a little light out and I could see this shape on her back. Tiger got a better look at it than me because he tried pulling it off, but he couldn't get ahold of it." The girl paused. "Poor Louisa kept screaming until she fell to the ground and didn't move again."

"What did the 'shape' look like?"

Leaf scrunched up her face. "Like I said, I was on the other side of the circle, so I only saw it when she pass in front of the fire or the western sky. It looked grey and didn't really have a form—like a body, but had arms that seemed to go around and through Louisa's body. It did appear to have eyes though—they were like glittering orange flames. That was creepy, Agent Mulder."

"Is that what happened to Beggar Price?"

"I have no idea what happened to Beggar. He was found dead in his bed one morning. He may have been that way all night. No one knows. We all thought he overdosed until Azure told us that the medical examiner said he didn't. He was an okay guy. A bit rude at times, but we believe that you should be able to speak your mind when you are among friends."

"Thank you Leaf." Mulder turned to the short, blading man.

If Mulder wanted to hurt the man's feelings, he would call him a dweeb, nerd or loser. However Marshall seemed to be extremely deficient in self-esteem as it was. He could barely raise his eyes to look at Mulder. "Marshall?" The man's head snapped up. "Can I have your full name and what you saw that night?"

"Yes, sir." Marshall began. "I didn't see much. Just all that screaming…"

"What's your name?"

"Marshal Aloysius Nobson…sir. I didn't see what happened before Louisa started screaming. I was…um. I didn't see that."

"What were you paying attention to before the incident?"

"Um…" Marshall looked guilty and glanced at Azure. "Not sure."

"Okay." Mulder might to circle back to that later, but he had a feeling that Marshall was feeling guilty about his voyeurism. As a fellow voyeur, Mulder absolved him. "What did you see?"

"Pretty much what Leaf said, but I didn't see all the tentacles go inside her body as much as I saw just one. It was connected to her back and it looked more solid than the rest."

"Where was it connected?"

"May I?" Marshall grinned and turned Leaf around. She complied happily. "It was about here." Marshall was pointing to a spot midway between the bellybutton and Leaf's buttocks. _*That is interesting*_

"You say she wasn't doing any of the drugs that night?" Both of them nodded their heads.

"Actually, she hadn't been partaking for a while." Leaf offered.

"Do you know why?"

"No." She said. "It's free choice. If she wants it, she could have it. There are a few others that don't use. They just meditate and stuff."

"But this was a change for her."

"I would say so! When Louisa first came here, she blew through everything we had. She tried it all—even the orange pill. I think that was the last thing she tried before just going herbal and then she eventually stopped that too."

"What's this 'orange pill'?" Mulder was getting curious.

Marshall was the one that answered. "It's pretty cool, Agent Mulder. I know you are a Fed and all, and I'm not even sure it's legal, but it opens your mind and frees your spirit. You actually leave your body. It's a hoot." _*A hoot?*_

"Have you both have tried it?" They nodded.

Azure, who had been quiet during this exchange spoke up. "Agent Mulder, the pill is an herbal concoction of my own design. Nothing in it is illegal and after meditating and preparing yourself, those that choose to astral travel signify their intent, by taking the orange pill. There isn't anything dangerous in it—it's more of a symbol. I lead a guided meditation three times a week and those who wish to leave their bodies behind for a while—take that trip."

"Did Beggar 'take the trip?" Mulder ask suspiciously.

"He did." Azure said. "As a matter of fact, he used the pill for the first time the same day he died."

"Azure, we will need a sample and a list of what that pill consists of so we can test Beggar's blood for them."

"Sure. Anything to help." She looked hard at Mulder. "Louisa didn't take it the day she died. I'm sure of it because I only give out one pill at a time so I can control who is using in case they have trouble."

"Trouble?" Mulder said interested. "Please explain."

"There have been some residents that are not as experienced with meditation and controlling their mind that have taken the pill to astral travel and had difficulty returning to their bodies. Leaf and I are good about talking them down which is why I don't let anyone do it alone."

"You were with Beggar when he took the pill?"

"Yes. He did fine and was quite alive afterwards. That's why I never thought to mention it before. It didn't seem relevant."

"I'll still need that list. Thanks to all of you, it's been helpful." Leaf and Marshall returned to their tasks just as the bell rung.

"Time for lunch!" Leaf said happily and both started to leave. "You are eating with us, aren't you Agent Mulder?"

Azure smiled at him. "Please do, Fox."

"Uh…please call me Mulder. I don't use my first name."

"Not even your partner calls you that?" Azure was watching him carefully.

"No, she doesn't. I don't normally use her first name either."

"I'm not judging, Mulder. I just find it interesting that someone who has a beautiful partner like she is, purposefully keeps her at a distance. Do you like women?"

"Yes, I like women." Mulder tried not to be offended. How was she to know? You need a scorecard these days…

"If I was your partner, I wouldn't waste any time showing you how sexy I think you are. Maybe she doesn't like men?"

"Scully is a heterosexual. Can we get off this topic?"

"I just wanted to know why you two haven't slept together—at least I don't think you have. Color me curious."

"Where is the food being served?" Mulder was terse and had to change the subject.

"In the large meeting hall."

Mulder immediately headed for it leaving Azure behind. He didn't like the questions because he didn't want to face the answers. Scully was off limits—verboten. He didn't have to like it, but he had to accept it. Pouring salt in his wounds wasn't helping.

When he arrived, most everyone was there including Tiger who was snuggling with Leaf. That man sure did get around. The other males seemed to have partners except for Marshall. He sat isolated and alone. Poor guy. The meal of the hour was a nice salad followed by cold gazpacho and a bean curd 'dessert' that made tasted like jellied canned peas with a molecule of sugar. Dessert usually meant delicious and sweet. Try again guys.

Mulder was just pushing away his bean curd when Tiger yelled at him from across the table. "Hey Fed!" Mulder looked up, and struggled with an illogical animosity toward the man. Sure he was younger, had more defined muscle and if the ladies were any indication—very pleasing in the sack. What kind of name is 'Tiger' anyway? _*What kind of name is Fox?*_ He wanted to snarl a reply, but let his mask drop into place.

"Yes?"

"Where is your sexy, redheaded partner?"

Calm… Oozefrappa…. What irritated him even further is that Leaf was kissing all over his neck while the gigolo was searching for Scully. The man must have a libdo without an 'off' switch.

"She's working."

Tiger was disappointed. _*Get used to it*_ "I'll see her later—right? She's coming for dinner?"

"That's the plan." The brilliant smile erupted from the man as he turned his attention back to Leaf. That totally closed the door on Mulder's appetite. He leaned toward Azure.

"Is he always like this?"

"Tiger?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much. We gave him that name. His real name is Anthony Maston. A rake by any other name…"

"You don't seem to mind his attention to Leaf."

"We share everything here. Tiger isn't my only lover. It's a different way of living than the rest of the world. All of us wanted to get away from the corruption and evil of what people called 'normal' society. Every one of us works hard to support the group and we play just as hard. Some of us find we can do both at the same time." She paused. "Have you ever used 'assistance' to reach an altered state of mind, Mulder?"

"I'll take the 5th on that." He said carefully. "What's your story? Why are you here?"

"I used to be a lawyer. I started this place 10 years ago after losing my last case where injustice was done and every good deed got punished. I took my ill-gotten gains and bought this land. I've been happier ever since."

"You aren't completely happy?"

"I'm not sure humans are meant to be. It removes the drive to grow and expand their minds. I'm content with my life. That's good enough." Azure studied him. "You are searching for something. I can tell. Most of the people that come here are. Do you mind me asking what it is?"

Mulder wasn't sure he should answer, but she might be able to help. "I want to meet the Force that set me on this path. I want to look it in the eye."

Azure didn't act surprised. "That's admirable. Have you tried meditation before?"

"Yes and hypnosis. I wanted to reach that spiritual plane and see what's out there."

"I can help you. When you want to try, let me know. We'll do it together."

Mulder stared at her. It was affirmation that there was something here for him. "I will—thanks." He stood. "Sorry to switch gears, but I haven't asked where you were when Louisa died."

"I was at the circle, but I was meditating. I didn't even hear the screaming until it was too late. I confirmed she was dead, but saw nothing before that."

"Alright." He looked around the table. "Is there anyone else that can give me eye witness accounts for what happened?"

"Just Tiger. The rest…weren't in a state to give credible testimony."

"I would like to talk to him and then see where Louisa slept. Can I wander around after that until my partner comes?"

"You are welcome to explore, Mulder." Azure said with her bright blue eyes twinkling. They reminded him of Scully's and he found he missed her.

"Thanks. His phone went off and he read the text. "I need another favor. Can I get a DNA sample from all the males?"

"Why?" Azure was skeptical. "Are they suspected?"

"Not necessarily in Louisa's death, but it appears she was pregnant. We would like to know who the father was."

The woman's eyes widened. "I see. She didn't tell me. The people are free here, Agent Mulder. You may ask, but I won't demand. It's their choice."

"Fair enough." He rose and walked over to Tiger who was snuffling Leaf's shoulder. "Tiger, I wanted to ask you about that night. Can we take a walk?"

The man gave Mulder a sour look, apologized to Leaf by kissing her hand and complied. When they were out of the meeting house, Tiger turned to him. "Ask away, Fed."

"What did you do and see that night when Louisa died?"

"Well," Tiger thought. I was visiting the ladies, y'know making the rounds, when I made it over to Louisa. We kissed for a while, but then, she pulled away and started trying to scratch at her back. With the smoke from the bonfire, I didn't see it, but then-like, I did. It was some smoke creature with orange eyes that, latched onto her and it wouldn't let go. I tried to get it off, but my hands went right through it. It was totally weird. She was screaming for us to help her, but we couldn't! Finally, she fell down and died." Tiger ended his story softly.

"How long would you say this took?"

"About 3 minutes. No more than 5, I'm positive of that."

"Did anyone else try to help her?"

"No. Marshall is a chicken shit and the rest of the men were too stoned so by the time they realized what was happening, it was over. The women didn't know what to do."

"What was Azure doing?"

"She was a little out of it, at least at first."

"What does that mean?"

"I think she took one of her orange pills. She looked spaced and not present."

"Not even when the screaming started?"

"Not right away. She came back, but by then Louisa was dead."

"Have you taken one of her pills?"

Tiger looked nervous. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Tiger looked anxiously around him. "Look, even Azure will tell you there is nothing in those pills that will separate your mind from your body. We've got some serious shit here that will…" He stopped, realizing he was talking to a Federal agent and moved on. "What I'm saying is that those pills aren't, like, psychedelic or dangerous. They didn't' work on me. Yeah, I gave her some bull about floating around for a while so I could keep my nightly visits, but that astral projection stuff is crap."

"So, what are you into, Anthony Maston?" Mulder was interested in this reply.

The man looked sheepish at the use of his real name. "I think you know, Agent Mulder. I get my rocks off—by getting my rocks off. The women are willing, I've had a vasectomy and I'm clean. Yeah, some might worry about STDs, but everyone gets tested before being allowed to stay and you have to be clean to be here. Don't tell Azure. She may suspect that I don't believe in this metaphysical junk, but I please her just as much as the others."

"You don't take drugs do you?"

"Nope. Will say that I tried them once, but I get my high another way." Tiger drew closer. "Speaking of that, when is like, your partner coming back? That redheaded hottie looks like she could use a little attention. I love natural redheads…"

"Stay away from her." Mulder found himself saying without conscious thought.

"What?" Tiger said surprised. "You sent her away. You don't want her. It's a little selfish of you to prevent her from getting what she needs if _*you*_ aren't going to give it to her. That woman is sexual explosion waiting to happen. I've known lots of women and can tell her kind a mile away. Don't cramp her style, man. That's is so uncool."

"That's all for now, _Anthony_." Mulder strode off toward the barracks. This was becoming an uncomfortable trip. He was so sure he would find his answers here and all he was finding was more questions.


	3. Act III - Leggo my Eggo!

Act III - Leggo my Egg-o!

Scully finished cataloging her additional samples and it was nearing the end of the day. Dr. Hammond looked wiped out. "You are a workhorse." Dale puffed exaggeratedly.

"Dale, you work harder than that every day. I don't fall for flattery easily." Scully was smiling as she cleaned and put the instruments away.

"You don't need to when flattery is the truth.' Hammond said from across the room. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I am. Having a beauty like you on my arm as we go to the diner to see Carmen will be a feather in my cap!"

Scully laughed. "I actually would like that, but I have to pick up my partner at the commune. Tomorrow?"

"It's a date." Hammond said as his body audibly creaked. "Don't let these old joints fool you. I am a master at seduction!"

"Yes, you are." Scully walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You got me to agree to a date and I just met you!"

Hammond grinned. "That partner of yours is missing something special, I think."

"I don't want to talk about him." She looked at a chart. "Are all the samples sent?"

"On my word of honor!" Dale said magnanimously. "When are you coming tomorrow?"

"About 8am. Should I bring coffee and Danish?"

"I would fall prostrate at your feet, madam."

Scully put her jacket on. "See you tomorrow, Dale." He saluted and she walked to the car. The man was sweet and this was enjoyable. She hoped Mulder had a productive day and that he was closer to finding what he wanted. If Miss Lollipop Thighs was it—she hoped he was happy. If Dale did anything for her, he made her feel desirable as a woman. Mulder didn't do that. It was nice to be wanted by the opposite sex. Mulder got hit on all the time. Not her. She pulled into the commune at 5:50 and parked, walking up to the meeting house, she was intercepted by Tiger.

"I've been waiting for you." Tiger said alluringly. "After dinner, let's compare notes and see what develops." He leaned into her. "I can make you feel really good. Don't fight it—I'll make it so glorious, you will be coming back for more…"

"Tiger, I'm not really…" Scully was interrupted by an interfering Mulder.

"Hi, Scully. Glad you are back." Mulder turned to Tiger. "I think Azure needs you in the hall."

"I'm sure she doesn't." Tiger said rebelliously. "Why don't you go and double check that request?"

"I need to talk to my partner." Mulder announced. "You're presence is not required."

"Like I said before, it's not cool, man. I think you are in a weaker position than even _*you*_ realize." Tiger sniffed. "I'll leave, but you've been put on notice." The man walked away.

Scully watched the man go. "Mulder? What was that about?"

"Nothing, Scully. Do you want to talk about your findings?" She started to speak, but the dinner bell rung. "Let's talk at the hotel." Scully nodded her agreement and they walked to the hall.

Rehashed gazpacho for the first course, cooked summer squash with firm tofu for the second and the bean curd 'dessert' made an encore appearance. Scully ate everything except the dessert (at least she had standards) and was pleased. Mulder picked at the meal. Man wasn't made to live on vegetables and tofu. There are animals whose purpose are to sustain the higher forms of life. He was going to have to seek them out before going back to the hotel.

Tiger kept staring at them and finally, Mulder announced their departure. "Azure, we have done all we can do for today. Can we meet with you tomorrow about 9am?"

"Sure. We'll be here."

Mulder beat a hasty exit and Scully was left to catch up. "Mulder? What is going on?"

"I'm just tired. I need real food and I don't want to talk to anyone but you…okay?"

Scully shrugged and got in the car. Mulder took back the keys and drove them toward the hotel. He stopped at the Burger and Go, asked if Scully wanted anything and got a flat 'no'. He ordered and sped out of there. Mulder knew he was acting irrationally and that he was worrying Scully. He also knew he couldn't help it. Azure and Tiger's probes into his relationship with her struck a nerve.

"Mulder? Are you okay?" Scully sounded concerned.

"Yeah. The commune had some interesting secrets to reveal. How did the autopsy go?"

Scully was enthusiastic. "Dale is quite good. We re-examined the body and had a few new discoveries. It may not result in anything substantial, but at least it's a start."

"Dale?"

"Dr. Dale Hammond. He was the medical examiner that did the original autopsy. We are to meet tomorrow at 8am. You can drop me off. What are your plans?"

Mulder was annoyed and he wasn't sure why. Scully was sitting next to him, they were making progress on the case and he felt like belting someone in the nose. The swell of emotions were actually starting to overwhelm him. "I'll head back to the commune." He pulled into the parking lot. Let's eat in my room. You show me yours and I'll show you mine." He waggled his eyebrows. That earned him a small smile. Scully was in much better mood after being with 'Dale'. That made his mood even darker. Why didn't he have that effect on her?

Back at the hotel room, Mulder slurped, smacked and chomped through a triple burger with cheese, onions and chili sauce. He could see Scully trying hard to ignore him. "I'm sorry, I'm hungry. They tried to make me eat bean curd today!" Mulder took a gigantic bite and chewed.

"I'm trying to understand, Mulder. Do you want to hear my findings?"

"Uh huh." Mulder swallowed loudly.

Scully told of the 'birthmark', the condition of the fetus and the basic blood panel indicating no drugs were responsible. In between chomps, Mulder relayed his interviews with the four main witnesses and their assessment of the 'incident'. They both concluded that the mark Scully found in the same area where Marshall said the entity penetrated her, was significant.

"What do you think, Scully?"

"I won't know until the test results come back. I'm interested in the 'orange pill' contents and the effect on Beggar Price." Scully remembered something. "Did you get the DNA samples from the men?"

"Yes. They weren't happy, but all of them seemed to want to help. Even Tiger gave a sample though he reiterated that he was 'fixed'." Mulder held her gaze. "Do you think you can travel outside your body? That event with your grandmother…"

"I don't know if I dreamed it or it happened, Mulder." Scully was emphatic. "Let's see what science has to say, first."

"Who do you think I will see if I went astral projecting?" Mulder was curious on his partner's take.

Scully stink-eyed him. "Don't even think about taking that pill until we know what it is. As for your astral travel, I'm sure that the women's showers would be first on your list."

"I'm not that bad, Scully."

"You are like a tom cat, Mulder. I saw you drooling over Azure Harris. She matches your type of female perfectly. Not that there is anything wrong with a healthy sex drive—speaking as a doctor, of course."

"Do you have a 'healthy sex drive? Mulder watched his partner carefully.

Scully ignored him. "I think that once we match the father of Louisa's baby, we will have a good motive for murder. Dr. Hammond and I will work on that tomorrow."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Thanks for getting those samples. I'll examine the contents of the orange pill and rule it out as a factor in at least Louisa Richardson's death since no drugs were found in her system. We can cross check that with Beggar Price." Scully rose and walked toward the connecting door. "I'm tired. See you at 7am tomorrow? I told Dale I'd be there around eight. We have to stop for coffee and donuts." Scully breezed out.

Mulder sat looking at the remnants of a greasy wrapper, a melting shake and his bruised ego. Scully was having a good time and he wasn't. This 'Dale' seems to have captured her attention and Tiger was advancing full throttle. Where did that leave him?

He put the trash away and took a shower. Getting ready for bed, Mulder turned on the TV, then quickly turned it off and flopped on the board they call a hotel bed. He was used to experiencing a lot of emotions, but he usually ignored the ones about Scully. Those were bubbling up to the surface and it was muddying his thoughts. Was Tiger right? Was he standing in the way of Scully's happiness?

There were many occasions that Mulder had intimidated men that showed interest in his partner and almost all of them she never knew about. He would just take them aside and with a few well-placed words and phrases, let them know their advances weren't welcome. It worked 99% of the time. In contrast, Mulder could think of a few times that Scully wasn't happy with his interest in available females, but she didn't directly interfere. That is something that was bothering him. Scully had gotten over her irritation quickly. She seemed to almost be giving her blessing for him to pursue Azure. Was it Dale? Had she found someone else?

Mulder used to think that they always did this dance of mutual attraction where they circled each other, sometimes drawing closer, sometimes further away, but stuck in a permanent orbit. Lately, he seemed to be dancing alone. Was he losing her—and to whom? Maybe she just got tired and decided to sit this one out.

The whole situation was depressing him so he decided to try to get some sleep. Having Scully right next door was a double edged sword. If she wasn't mad at him, he usually had good dreams about her. When she was angry, they would turn into nightmares of losing her to some faceless monster or governmental assassin.

After tossing and turning for an hour, he started to drift off to sleep. He saw Scully as he always knew her at work. She was wearing the familiar black suit with an orange blouse and was leaning languidly against her desk in the basement. Her small smile seemed welcoming and Mulder saw himself walking in, happy to see her. She waved him over, pointed to something on her desk and when she turned around, there was a creature attached to her back. It's eyes glittered white, the body was slightly green and just like the reports of Louisa Richardson, it had tentacles stretched around and inside Scully's body. Mulder cried out in shock and she faced him. The tentacles had pierced her chest and was sucking out a pink liquid that the creature was absorbing. Mulder tried to remove it from her as he screamed her name again and again, but he couldn't get hold of it. Scully's eyes began to close and she wilted in Mulder's arms. "No!" Mulder screamed as the creature sucked her completely dry and her body crumbed to dust. That's when Mulder shrieked as loud as he could.

"Mulder! Mulder! Wake up!" Scully was shaking him.

"Scully? It's you!" Mulder cried and latched onto her, pulling her body to his. "You're alive!"

"Yes, Mulder—I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." She let him hug her for a while, then drew back touching his face and hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm just glad you are okay."

Scully studied his face. "Mulder, you've been acting strange since the beginning of the case. You said you were sure you would find something here. Do you want to tell me what you are looking for? Maybe I can help."

Mulder dimly realized he was still holding her. Scully's face was only inches away and those brilliant blue eyes were focused on him. He owed her an explanation. "I—I was looking for my purpose, Scully. Some force is moving me forward and I want to meet it face to face. I want to know my destiny."

"Why did you think the commune would have the answer?"

"It wasn't the commune itself, it was the practices that would be there. Meditation, Yoga, Astral Projection, Channeling Spirits, Auras, Karma, Reincarnation, Psychedelics—all of these have the potential of opening me up to the spirit plane. I think my answers are out there."

Scully was skeptical. "Do you believe that if any of them work, that you will be allowed to know your destiny or meet the Guiding Force that is leading you there? What happens if you discover all this and it alters the outcome?"

Mulder couldn't believe she hadn't pulled away. _*She feels so good*_. "It's the uncertainty, Scully. Now that I've put Samantha to rest—what else is there? The conspiracies roll on, the world rushes closer to a possible alien take over and I feel like I'm just spinning my wheels."

"It sounds like you are having a mid-life crisis, Mulder." Scully said fondly. "I had one not too long ago—remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I missed it too. I couldn't believe you finally got mystical on me and I wasn't there. I'm sorry, Scully—if I had known…" He pulled her to his chest again. "You so rarely let me inside."

"It's alright, Mulder. I understand, why you weren't there. I don't think you were supposed to be." She stayed against his chest and Mulder settled back against the headboard. She sounded so small. "Do you really think I shut you out all the time?"

Mulder could hear her getting sleepy. "Not all the time, but most of the time. It's okay, Scully. I know I cause you pain and you are just protecting yourself."

Scully yawned. "You don't cause me pain, Mulder. You are the best thing in my life. I'm glad you are here—with me."

"So am I." Mulder droned. His eyes were blinking and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

The brightness of the room raised his consciousness and Mulder discovered it was morning and he and Scully had slept all night together. He didn't toss or turn and there were no nightmares because she was safe in his arms.

Mulder tried not to move and enjoy this slice of heaven for a few more minutes, but Scully started to stir. Her sleep dazed face looked up into his and Mulder felt the intense urge to kiss her. It must have shown on his face because her eyes grew wide and she pulled away from him.

"Wha' time is it?"

"6am." Mulder said bereft of his warm teddy bear.

She stretched and scooted over to the side of the bed. "I'm sorry you slept like that all night. Does your neck hurt?"

"No." He stared hard. The urge to kiss her hadn't gone away.

Scully glanced at him and hastily got up from the bed. "I'll go shower and change. See you at 7am." She practically ran out the door.

Scully wasn't sure what to make out of that look Mulder had this morning. Frankly, it frightened her. Her partner wasn't the type to be predatory, but he displayed raw desire and it was directed at _*her*_. Thankfully, Mulder didn't say anything about last night or this morning when she went to his room at 7am. In fact, he seemed happier than he had been in the last few weeks.

They stopped at the closest bakery and she picked up coffee for all three of them and Mulder took her up on an orange marmalade Danish. Scully had never heard of such a thing, but Mulder said it sounded good and proceeded to eat it messily in the car on the way to the coroner's office. Expecting to be dropped off, she was surprised when he parked and started to walk in with her.

"You don't have to come, Mulder. Just call me when you are finished with your interviews and I'll let you know how far along we are."

He shrugged. "I dunno, Scully. I would like to meet this Dr. Hammond. You aren't trying to hide him from me—are you?"

Scully tried not to be offended and then she tried not to be miffed. She was a trained FBI agent, just like he was and didn't need to be babysat. Scully opened her mouth to say so, when the argument was settled by Hammond pulling up beside them in his Buick. The older man popped out and cheerfully walked over to them.

"Good Morning Dana!" Dale said with a big smile. His dark hair was combed neatly and his pale blue eyes sparkled with affection.

"I brought breakfast, as promised!" Scully replied returning the grin. Mulder was scowling. She didn't feel like doing it, especially after his misogynistic tone, but she introduced them. "Dr. Dale Hammond, meet my partner, Dr. Fox Mulder."

"A doctor eh?" Hammond nodded and they shook. "PhD in Psychology—right?"

Mulder was off balance. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Your partner speaks glowingly of you. She mentioned you were a psychologist." Dale took the coffees from Scully's hands. "Don't let it ever be said that chivalry is completely dead." He studied Mulder. "You have quite a partner in Dana. I'm sure you know that."

"She's the best partner I've ever had." Mulder stared at Scully. For some reason, his scrutiny made her feel self-conscious.

Dale was watching him. "Well, I hope you find out what happened over at that hippie haven. It's got me baffled. Are you coming to see the lab?"

"No. I have somewhere else to be." He nodded at the car. It saddened her that the happiness she saw this morning had dissipated. "I'll call you later, Scully. Nice to meet you Dr. Hammond." The coroner nodded and Mulder got back into the car and drove away.

Dale came up to Dana. "Did I interrupt something?"

Scully shook her head. "Mulder is going through some…things. It's not you."

"Could have fooled me." They walked into the morgue and ate their danish in silence. Dale finally looked up. "Dana, if you ever want to talk…"

"Thanks, Dale." She swallowed a gulp of coffee. "Ready for Mr. Price? I have DNA samples of all the males at the commune for matching against the Richardson fetus."

"Don't forget Beggar Price." Dale reminded. "He could have been the father too."

"Good catch." Scully said. She took a sample from the corpse, packaged it up with the others and called someone to get them. Gotta watch the chain of custody stuff.

Both pathologists worked all morning going over the toxicology results after Mulder texted the ingredients of the 'orange pill'. They sent the sample pill Mulder got yesterday to the lab, but if the physical sample matched these herbs, they could rule it out as the cause of death.

"I don't know why Beggar Price died." Scully said exasperatedly. "It doesn't make sense."

"I agree with you." Dale said unhelpfully. "Let's take a break. When is your partner due back?"

"Whenever he is finished. He may be there all day again. If we get done early, I can call a cab back to the hotel."

"Nothing doing." Dale was emphatic. "We have a dinner date and I've decided that Carmen already knows too much about me. I'm taking you somewhere else."

Scully smiled. "Where, Dale?"

"It's a surprise. You should invite your partner."

"Why would I do that?" Scully wrinkled her brow.

"Because he is in love with you."

The world came to a screeching halt. "Ex-excuse me?" Scully stammered. "That a fantastic leap of logic. You barely met the man."

Dale chuckled as he put the instruments away. "I didn't just fall off the turnip truck. I suspected that you were in love with him by the way you described him yesterday. When I met him this morning, I was sure he was also in love with you. It was written all over him. I'm not sure why you both choose to deny it. I imagine it has something to do with FBI regulations."

Scully was indulgent. "Dale, Mulder and I have a very close, but professional relationship. That's all there is to it."

"Okay." Hammond was indulgent. "If you say so."

She almost continued the argument, but she might have been said to 'protest too much' so Scully let it drop and decided on a professional discourse. "We should have the test results from yesterday back now. I'll run upstairs and check." She beat a hasty exit before her face betrayed too much.

Scully thought she hid it well. The 'crush' she had on Mulder turned into love years ago, but that was a secret she was prepared to take to her grave, if necessary. In the light of Mulder's strange behavior this morning and Dale observation, she was wondering if it was mutual. Nah. Mulder is the type of man that would go after a woman like 'Brunette Big Tits' and think of propriety later. If he was interested in Short, Redheaded and Brainy, she would have seen some empirical evidence during their seven years together.

It turned out the lab did have the results and she read them eagerly on the way back down to the basement. According to the report, the fetus died at the same time as the mother. However, the desiccated condition of the fetus and surrounding tissue indicated a targeted attack of a radioactive nature. The 'birthmark' was a radiation burn and most likely the point of entry. It supported the eyewitness testimony, but didn't explain how that was possible. Something killed Louisa Richmond, but it was focused on her unborn child. She gave the results to Dale and explained her theory.

"If the entity was able to produce a radioactive burst and direct it internally, it might explain the damage to her reproductive system. However, until we find what did this, we will never know for sure." Dale looked at Dana. "You're partner is working on motive and opportunity for the human suspects?"

"Yes. I haven't ruled out foul play and while we know what killed her fetus, we don't know what killed the woman." Scully said plainly. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Radiation poisoning?" Dale guessed.

"That takes hours or days to develop or it would have left obvious traces."

"Look at what it did to the fetus. If it is supernatural, it could have accelerated that in a supernatural way."

Scully regarded at her colleague. "Are you suggesting that the radiation Louisa Richards was exposed to, abnormally affected her other systems resulting in her immediate death?"

Dale shrugged. "It's a theory."

"If so, the bone marrow will tell us if she was exposed."

"There aren't any burst cellular structures in the blood or organs." Dale mentioned. "How could the radiation kill so quickly?"

An unexpected voice rang in the lab. "It could have set off her auto immune response." Scully whirled around and saw Mulder walking across the floor. He liked to give an entrance. "Where the entity latched on to was the place where the 2nd chakra is reported to be located in the human body. That chakra governs several bodily organs including the reproductive system, but also it related to the body's auto immunity reaction."

Scully approached him. "Mulder, are you saying that her own body killed her?"

"It's possible. I'm not sure she was meant to die. It might have been an accident." Mulder and Scully stared at each other.

"If so, there would be high levels of white blood cells to fight the invader. Her white blood cell count is normal." Dale interjected. "I don't see how this is plausible."

Scully was thoughtful. "It might be possible, Dale. The mitochondria could have been stimulated in the organs and over produced Adenosine triphosphate aka ATP. That substance is what produces cellular energy. A massive flood of ATP would be enough to stop most bodily functions including the heart and it wouldn't show up in a tox screen because it is naturally found in the body."

Dale leaned against the table. "We could easily tell by testing the liver for its levels." He strapped on gloves. "Could that have happened with Beggar Price?"

"Unknown." Scully said. "Let me assist, doctor." She joined him at the table and they took a sample from Louisa Richardson's liver and dropped it into tube containing a liquid indicator. It turned orange and not just pale orange. It was bright and bold.

"My god." Dale said. "Do you realize the concentration that is needed to produce this deep of a color? No wonder she died."

Scully turned to her partner. "You did it, Mulder. You figured out how Louisa Richardson's died. Why do you think her death was unintentional?"

Mulder shrugged. "It was something I found in her room. She was keeping a journal. Louisa knew she was pregnant and I bet you will prove that Beggar Price is the father. She was upset and considered having an abortion especially after Price died, but she couldn't go through with it. I think whatever attacked her was targeting the child."

"No one else knew she was pregnant." Scully said.

"No one except Beggar." Mulder added. "I think he was the entity."

Scully crossed her arms. "I don't need to tell you that Beggar Price died two weeks before Louisa."

"I think he came back to help his love interest, but things went wrong." Mulder said plainly. "Have you analyzed the pill yet?"

"The results should come back tomorrow. If the ingredients are what you texted, then it had nothing to do with Beggar Price's death."

"I'm not sure about that, Scully." Mulder said. "Something is off here. I guess we will have to wait and see."

Scully with Dr. Dale Hammond and Mulder's help, replaced everyone in the morgue drawers and put the autopsy bay back to rights. "Whew, I'm beat. Do you want to postpone dinner, Dr. Hammond?"

Dale walked up to the redhead. Even the older man was taller than she. "My dear. I have never welshed on a dinner date." He looked up. "Your partner must join us though. I'm particular about these things. It's still my treat. I think the both of you just solved a baffling mystery and deserve the celebration."

"Maybe," Scully cautioned. "We still have to prove the entity exists."

"I doubt that is going to happen." Dale chuckled. "However, there is a scientific explanation for Louisa's death. Will it satisfy your Senator?" Scully looked doubtful. "Make up where the radiation came from. No one would believe the truth anyway."

"So you believe there is an entity, Doctor?" Mulder asked standing close to Scully.

"I am open to extreme possibilities, Agent Mulder." Dale said humorously. "Come. I want to show you two something." He turned the lights off in autopsy and beckoned them to follow him in their car.

Mulder and Scully were silent during the trip as they tracked the Dale's Buick to a desolate area that turned out to be a graveyard. Dale hopped out and almost ran to a headstone—not too far away. Mulder motioned to Scully to wait in the car, but she insisted and they both got out approaching the prostrate man.

"This is my wife's grave." Dale said. "Her name is Alice." They waited for a few minutes and the two agents were getting uncomfortable when a cold presence blew through them. Scully watched in wonder as a semi-transparent film seemed to cover Dr. Dale Hammond and she could see him nod and laugh. In a few minutes, the film blew away and Scully could have sworn something touched her cheek. Dale arose.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Dr. Scully. Alice is still with me and I'm grateful. However, when I watch you two, all I can see is you wasting time. Love each other—while you are still able to touch, feel and taste. Don't wait until the opportunity is gone." He stretched. "On to dinner. Follow me."

Mulder escorted Scully away from the graveyard and into their car. Scully was shaken. "Did that just happen?"

Mulder was smiling. "We just saw a ghost, Scully. Even you can't deny that."

"Something touched me."

"She didn't harm you and there is definitely a lesson here. We don't know how much time we have left to enjoy the people in our lives." Mulder looked at Scully, but she refused to meet his eyes. It was quiet as they followed the Buick to a nearby restaurant.

Scully was still hesitant about Dr. Hammond, but Mulder's presence reassured her. They sat down at a cozy booth in a Bistro style eatery. Mulder was right beside her. Their thighs touched and Scully found that comforting.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Dana." Dale Hammond started. "I have been looking for someone to believe me for a long time. From what you said, I knew your partner would understand, but I wasn't sure you would. I thought it would be simpler if you saw for yourself."

"Do you have to go to the graveyard to visit her?" Scully asked with astonishment.

"Yes. I asked her why she didn't come back to the house and she said she wanted me to move on with my life, but if I needed her, she would be there."

"I felt something brush my cheek." Scully unconsciously put a hand to her face.

"She said that likes you." Dale said as he perused the menu. He looked up abruptly. "I know my personal life has nothing to do with this investigation, but I wanted you to know that this isn't my first rodeo dealing with the unknown. It isn't yours either. Is it so difficult to accept that love can transcend death? Alice and I were together for 25 years before cancer took her. We still love each other. She and I talk, but that is all we can do. You and your partner can have more than that. Don't miss out."

"Dr. Hammond," Mulder interrupted. "If you suspected a supernatural presence responsible for Louisa Richardson's death, why didn't you speak up?"

The man looked older. "Who would believe me?" He stared at the FBI agent. "Your two were a gift. I'm glad that I have someone around that would listen instead of locking me away in an institution. As it is, we will have to come up with a reality-based explanation despite what the evidence shows."

"What do you think happened, Dr. Hammond?" Mulder asked politely.

Dale smirked. "I think that Beggar Price tried to help the girl he got pregnant and it went wrong. Why? I don't know. I think that is your job. However, we are in the same fix. I can't report my surmises any more than you can. I have to deal in fact."

"We still need to explain the source of the radiation and Beggar Price's death." Scully stopped as the waitress arrived, took their food orders and left.

"I might be able to do both." Mulder said. "Azure offered me a guided meditation complete with astral travel. If I can reach Price on the astrophysical plane, I might be able to clear up everything."

Scully swiveled to her partner. "Mulder, you can't be considering going through the same process that may have killed that man! We don't know what is in that orange pill and Azure Harris is not ruled out as a suspect."

Mulder faced her. "I'll wait for the lab results, but the answers we need are not going to be found here, Scully. Someone will have to go _*there*_."

"You told me that others have had trouble getting back. What if something happens to you? What if Beggar Price tries to kill you too?"

"Azure will be there to help. I'll be fine." Mulder looked up to see Hammond staring at him closely.

"She is right, y'know." Dale Hammond said softly. "The leader of that commune may not be telling all that she knows. It will be a dangerous risk."

Their food came and everyone ate in tense silence. Scully kept giving strange looks at Mulder, but he ignored them. After the dishes were cleared away Hammond spoke.

"I'm going to go home and I'll pay the check on the way out because it is my treat. I hope you two are able to work things out—before it's too late." He rose. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Dana. Have a good night, agents." Hammond left.

Mulder didn't look at Scully as he threw the tip on the table and rose. "Let's go back to the hotel." Scully reluctantly came with him.

Mulder's tried astral projection before. He got a great feeling of euphoria, but that was it. What would it be like to leave his body and visit people and places without them being aware of his presence? If he could, he would visit Scully and see what she does when she is alone.

Dr. Hammond's words and the ghost visitation of his wife, came him pause. What if he lost Scully? What would he do? Mulder didn't like the internal answers to those questions and he decided not to address them. He was determined to reach that other plane and prove he wasn't just chasing his tail, but performing a necessity that helped people and advanced the course of human events.

The unsolicited observation that his relationship with Scully was more than professional was not welcome. It only shoved a painful reality in his face. He was in love with Scully, but not the other way around. Sometimes, he caught himself treating her badly because he was angry over not getting what he wanted. He wanted her to love him back. She cared for him, of that there was no doubt. However, she thwarted him when he tried to get close to her and dismissed every attempt (albeit rare) when he tried to tell her how he felt. Mulder told her that he loved her once and her response was 'Oh, Brother!' He hadn't tried again since. Maybe if he got to the astral plane, he could get close to her that way—like Alice did for Dale Hammond.

Shaking off these thoughts, they reached the hotel and went their separate ways to their rooms, Mulder found his longing for her had increased from his usual dull ache to vibrant acuity. He needed something to take her off of his mind. When a night started out with his desire level raised, it usually ended in nightmares of losing her.

He flopped down on the bed and started channel surfing when there was a knock at the connecting door. "Come in." He said hoping that she would change her mind. When his resistance is low, the smallest temptations are difficult to manage. Having her stand close to him, look at him with those peacock blue eyes or smelling her shampoo and natural Scully-ness, usually pushed him to the edge.

"Mulder," Scully walked over and sat on the side of the bed. _*Shit*_ "I want you to know that I'm in favor of you seeking out this Guiding Force and I want to help. I just don't want you doing it with Azure Harris. Once we finish the case, is there a place back in DC that you would trust?"

Mulder didn't want to have this conversation. "Scully, Azure is the first person that has offered to help me and I think she is uniquely qualified to walk me through this. I don't believe she murdered Beggar Price."

Scully looked at her hands. "Maybe not 'murdered' as in intentionally, but it is possible she knows more about what happened to him than she is telling us."

"When you get the results tomorrow and the pill shows to be benign, I'll set up a meeting with Azure to try to reach Beggar on the astral plane."

"Alright." She stood. "You have heard my argument. I was just hoping you would change your mind." She started for the door.

"Scully…" She stopped. "You know I have to do this."

"I know, Mulder." She reached the door, but Mulder leaped up and put his hand on the knob, stopping her escape.

"I do respect your opinion, Scully." His altruistic purpose for keeping her here was trying to smooth things over, but she was so close and he wanted her so badly.

She turned and looked at him. "I'll try to understand."

Almost on autopilot, Mulder pulled her into him. Her firm little body fit so nicely with his. The knowledge that he was playing with fire fled his mind as he concentrated on how good she felt and her smell overwhelmed him as he heard himself speaking. "Hammond is right, y'know. I am in love with you and I want you so badly, that I can taste it."

Scully's gasp seemed loud in the room and he felt her begin to pull away. "No, Scully." He looked down at her. "I'm not letting you run from me this time." He captured her lips in his and sucked gently, then insistently. He buried his hand in her hair and the movement opened her lips enough for Mulder to push his way in and kiss her deeply.

Faintly he could feel her trying to pull away, then surrendering to him as he quenched his thirst. When he finally stopped, Scully was like a rag doll in his arms. Her eyes were closed and when they finally opened, he didn't see anger, but bewilderment.

"Mulder? Why did you do that?"

Adamant hazel eyes met confused blue. "Because I'm in love with you and have been for a long time. If for some reason I don't come back tomorrow, I wanted you to know that."

" _*If*_? I don't want to lose you. We are best friends, Mulder. We are partners. After seven years we do love each other, but…"

"No buts, Scully. There isn't any with me. My love goes deeper than just a best friend. I see you as the other half of myself—the better half. I'm attracted to you both inside and out and I don't want to pretend my feelings don't exist anymore." Scully started to speak, but he put a finger lightly to her lips. "It's okay that you don't feel that way for me. It doesn't change how I feel."

"Mulder…" He stopped her.

"Don't say anything, Scully. I couldn't bear to hear it. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I needed you to know." Mulder opened the connecting door and ushered her through. "Sweet Dreams." He closed and locked it—wanting to cry it hurt so badly. He will have to face her tomorrow, but he finally told her. That alone took a huge weight off his chest, but Mulder only hoped that they still had a friendship in the morning.


	4. Act IV – Melts in your mouth

Act IV – Melts in your mouth, not in your hands.

As expected, Scully said nothing about the events of the night before. Mulder wasn't surprised. She was Cleopatra the Queen of Denial, after all. They talked inanely about the case and the weather before Mulder dropped her off at the county morgue and continued on to the commune.

When Mulder reached the meeting house, he gave Azure a brief explanation of what happened to Louisa and explained that his need for astral projection for not only his own personal journey, but to find Beggar Price to confirm their findings.

"Once my partner gets the lab results back, I would like to start. Is that something I can do yet today?"

Azure nodded. "Are you sure you want this, Mulder? Not all travels are pleasant. You may find something you didn't expect on the other side."

"I need to know." Mulder insisted. "I'm willing to take the risk. I have to have a real and personal experience that answers some questions. Since we received this case, I felt life-changing event was going to happen here. I want to take the orange pill, Azure."

"Alright. Let me know when and I'll make time today."

Scully walked into the basement medical examiner's office in a daze. She had been that way since last night when Mulder kissed her and said that he loved her. That kind of confession, Scully never expected to hear and it made her worried that Mulder was going to do something rash.

Dr. Hammond walked cheerfully though the door, whistling, until he saw his colleague's face. "Dana? What's wrong?" He hurried to her. "Dana?"

"It's Mulder." Scully found herself confessing. "Last night he told me that he loved me and he was going to take that orange pill today. He said it just in case he didn't come back. He was determined, Dale. I'm worried about him."

"You should be." Hammond said unexpectedly. "I have met the woman that runs the commune and I don't trust her. She lured one of my techs away to her den of ill-repute and I haven't been able to replace him."

Scully stared at Dr. Hammond. "Do you think she killed Beggar Price?"

"We'll know in a little while. The lab opens at 10am and I'm hoping they have the results from their analysis." Scully was silent. Dale studied her. "How do you feel about what your partner said to you?

"I'm stunned." Scully said honestly. "Mulder always went his own way. I was included only if I was going the same direction. Not in my wildest dreams did I imagine he had deeper feelings for me other than friendship. I really don't know what to think."

Dale hugged her. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't realize it would be such a shock. I could tell how he felt about you from the moment I saw him hovering when I met him in the parking lot. He cares for you a great deal, but he feels guilty about something doesn't he?"

Scully sniffed. "Just for the last seven years of my life. Dale, since I joined the X-Files, My sister has been murdered, I've been abducted twice, survived inoperable brain cancer, my ova have been removed and I'm sterile, I found someone created a daughter with my eggs and then she died, all while being attacked by monsters both human and not. Mulder feels responsible for all of that."

"My god, woman." Dale said sympathetically. "No wonder he stayed away. Do _*you*_ feel he is responsible?"

"No. The people he has been fighting against…are. They do this to ordinary people all the time—why should we be any different? Mulder has tried his best to protect me and it has always been my choice to stay. I'm afraid, he sees it as failure."

"I see." Dale said. "This is a quandary." A man appeared at the door to autopsy. Dale took the proffered papers, thanked him and proceeded to read. Scully waited until he was finished, then took the report and read it also.

When she was finished, Dale looked at her. "Agent Mulder was right. It's harmless herbs—not singularly or in combination a prescription for death."

"Something is missing." Scully said.

"What is that?"

"Red Valerian. According to Mulder's list and the test results, there should be no Red Valerian in the pill, but a significant dosage was found in Beggar Price's toxicology screen. The herbal plant is over the counter and designed to treat anxiety, migraines and insomnia. It is a mild sedative, but in combination with other drugs, it can have powerful effects. I was hoping that Mulder's list just forgot to mention it, but the dosage found in Price's blood is significant…" She hesitated. "I think that the combination of that and another herbal sedative might have stopped his heart. "

"It is possible that the strength and absorption rate may have been too much for him. Where did the valerian come from?" Dale asked.

"Price's blood shows a myriad of other herbal supplements, in addition to the valerian, that don't match the pill. Most are benign, but I'm sure he took something else, right before his death."

"What if there are two orange pills?" Dale supposed. "What if Beggar Price got ahold of the wrong one?"

"Mulder!" Scully said and ran for the door before she realized that she had no transportation.

"Don't worry, I'll drive." Dale said and the two doctors flew out of the room.

"Did you hear from your partner?" Azure said as she lit incense and set the ambiance.

"No, but I called the lab. The pill couldn't have caused it. I'd like to proceed." Mulder was dressed in sweat pants and a tee-shirt for comfort.

Azure had him sit cross-legged on a comfortable mat. "Mulder, we are going to relax. I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts and listen to my voice. Picture yourself in a favorite and safe location. It could be at the beach or home in your bed. Wherever you want to be right now. Do you have it?...Good. In that space there is a candle and I want you to watch the flame flicker and dance while I count back from 20. When I reach one, a door will open in front of you and you can choose to walk through or stay safe where you are. Ready? 20…19…"

Mulder listened to her voice and began to fall into a light trance. He did go to a safe place—it was Scully's apartment. She wasn't there, but that didn't bother him because she would be coming back soon. The candle was part of a late night supper he planned for her and he watched the flame as he twisted the band on his finger idly. 20…19… a voice droned on.

The apartment began to fall away and he felt like he was floating. When the voice reached '1', a door opened and inside was a table with an orange pill on it. A woman that looked a lot like Scully handed it to him. "Go forward or remain. The choice is yours."

Mulder didn't hesitate. He took the pill, swallowed and waited, staring at the Almost Scully person. It resembled his beloved partner in every physical aspect, but he could tell that there wasn't the right spirit inside. Light and warmth is what normally exuded from her. This creature didn't have it.

"Good." It said. "Come with me." The Almost Scully walked him down a hall to another door and opened it. "What you seek is out there."

It stood aside and Mulder walked through. He emerged into a replica of the X-files basement office with the familiar two desks and file cabinets, but it was empty. The Almost Scully didn't follow him and the door shut firmly behind him and disappeared. Mulder was worried. He left the office and ran down the hall, up the stairs to the rest of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. It was empty—even of guards. Sprinting to Skinner's office, that too was void. There was nothing for him here. He didn't understand. Where was he?

"You are confused, because you thought you were going to travel to the spiritual copy of your physical world. That's not where you are." The unexpected voice ripped out of a dark corner and sent a chill through him.

"Beggar Price?" Mulder said and turned around.

"In the flesh…so to speak." The voice continued.

Mulder spun to see the more animated form of the dead man on the autopsy table standing before him. "How did you get here and where is 'here'?"

"I'm mostly a figment of your own imagination." Price approached. "I can talk to you, but however I appear, isn't real. I don't have a body any more than you do. This place is your mind's version of hell. I'm only here because I understand you are looking for me."

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about Louisa Richardson and…your death too."

Price laughed sardonically and the report echoed through the empty walls like ricochet. "I tried to help Louisa. She didn't want to be pregnant and especially with my child. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I killed her as well as the fetus. Interestingly enough, she passed by my corner of eternity and forgave me. I didn't deserve it. She's moved on to her section of heaven or hell and it's out of my hands. I guess that's another mark against my name."

"What about you?" Mulder asked. "How did you die?"

"By the hand of stupidity; the same way you did. I trusted Azure. She tricked me and here I am." Beggar walked solidly on the cement floor. "At this stage, and with you being as dead as I am, there is no point in deception. Azure didn't deliberately kill me, but she neglected to mention that the orange pills she handed out for her astral projection exercise had a look-alike cousin. I snitched one of her pills because I wanted to try again on my own and got the wrong one. It put me in such a deep sleep that I never woke up again."

Price looked apologetic. "Sadly, she gave you that kind on purpose. I think her heart was in the right place, but she is the only one that can tolerate that blend of herbs. I found out that I'm the second person that has died from her little orange pill experiment. You are the third." Price looked at Mulder. "Did she convince you that they are harmless?—of course she did. Ask yourself why she didn't tell the authorities that one of the other pills were missing? She counts them like a miser counts gold. She knew I had taken it and she didn't tell anyone about it. I'm surprised she would try it again with a Fed, but either way—I guess you are trapped like me."

Mulder tried not to panic. "I'm not dead. I was just looking…"

Price cut him off. "Have it your way. Whether you accept death or not, you are here. I just came to visit so that you didn't wonder for the next 10,000 years what happened. I'm going to leave—I have my own eternity to get back to." Price looked sadly at him. "I saw your partner. I know you don't think she loves you—but she does. This is going to be hard on her. A word of advice—accept _*this*_ and it will make it easier." Beggar Price faded out leaving Mulder alone in an empty building without a soul for company.

Dana Scully and Dale Hammond raced up the driveway to the Seven Rays Commune. Scully nearly leaped from a moving car as she raced into the meeting house to see Azure lightly slapping her partner trying to get him to respond.

"He won't wake up!' Azure said. "I don't understand!"

"Did you call an ambulance?" Dale shouted at the woman. She shook her head. Dale got immediately on the phone.

Scully fell upon Mulder and found he had no heartbeat and immediately began CPR. When the ambulance had been requested. Dale helped. Scully wanted to arrest Azure Harris, at least, and kill her at most. However, there were more important things to worry about. They kept up the resuscitation until the ambulance arrived in 10 minutes. It was a good thing they weren't too far away from the city of Denver.

The paramedics used shock paddles and got a pulse, put Mulder on oxygen and Scully got in to ride with him. The last thing she saw before they closed the doors was Dale calling the police and asking them to arrest Azure Harris.

On the terrifying ride to the hospital, Mulder code blue'd twice. Scully did her best to stay out of the way, but the pain she was feeling was starting to overwhelm. At the hospital, the ambulance drivers took him straight into the ER and Scully stumbled out later. The doctors didn't allow her back as they worked on her partner, friend and the man she loved. Dale's warning came to pass. They had waited until it was too late.

By the time Scully was allowed to see Mulder, it was 4 hours later and both Dale and Skinner had been notified of the developments. Azure Harris was in custody for distributing a dangerous substance and Mulder was on life support. Scully wasn't sure how to feel and frankly, she was numb. Dale tried to comfort her.

"He's strong, Dana. He'll pull through."

Scully didn't reply. She could tell that this body in front of her, had no soul. He left her alone and it was increasing apparent that if she wanted him back, she would have to go after him. "He's not here, Dale. He's out there—somewhere." Scully paused. "I can't leave him like this. Can you ask Leaf to come to the hospital?"

"Dana, this isn't the way." Dale said.

"What would you do if you could get Alice back?" Scully didn't look at him. She didn't want to see the pain on his face.

"Alright." Dale acquiesced. "I'll bring Leaf."


	5. Act V - Is it in you?

Act V - Is it in you?

Mulder walked aimlessly around the Hoover Bldg. and tried to leave several times. Each attempt to the outside resulted in his immediate return the basement X-files office. It was maddening. If this was hell, he understood why no one wanted to go. Emptiness, loneness, void. Finally, he sat at his desk and stayed. There were no cases, no slide shows, no Scully. He couldn't believe that his mind couldn't conjure up a facsimile of Scully. Even that would be better than silence.

"You love her." A voice said. It seemed to be coming from the walls, the air and deep inside himself.

"Who are you?" Mulder asked curious at this new development.

"Weren't you looking for me, Fox William Mulder?"

"I'm not up for the 'Man-Behind-the-Curtain" crap. Who are you?" Mulder was annoyed.

"What you came looking for."

"My 'Guiding Force'?"

"I guess you could call me that. I set things in motion and establish a few guardrails. However, I can't stop you from doing things like this."

"Why am I stuck here? Why am I alone?"

"That's the way you wanted it. This world is of your own making."

"Will I be alone forever?"

"As usual, that's always been up to you—and her. She is coming for you—even now."

He stilled. "Scully is here? Don't hurt her."

"I don't need to. You've done a good job of that—yourself. Don't you have any questions for me?"

Mulder took the deserved insult. "Who are you and what is my destiny?"

"Good questions—and unanswerable. Anything else?"

"Wait a minute…" Mulder stood. "I came on this journey to find my purpose… and you are telling I'm not going to get that answer?"

The voice was patient. "Who I am doesn't matter and while I can affect things in your world, I'm not omnipotent. I couldn't stop you from taking that pill. All humans are free to make their own choices. As for your purpose, technically, you are dead and no longer have one. Not much to tell in that area. If you wanted to know what it used to be before you tried seeking me out, that—I might be able to answer."

"Fine—what was it?"

"To love her." There was a pause. "If it makes you feel any better, hers was to love you."

"That doesn't seem like it would change the world." Mulder said feeling cold, despite being dead.

"Every human has that potential." The entity replied. "Together, you would have been a very powerful team. Your enemies figured that out too late. They made a mistake putting you together and that's why they worked so hard to tear you apart. When that didn't work, they decided it was best to keep you both where they could watch you."

"I want to go back to her."

"You can't. However, she is coming to you."

Mulder stood up. "No! She must live!"

"She has a better guide than you did and again—it's her choice. For better or worse—she is very tenacious and predictable."

"You don't seem to care either way." Mulder was disgusted. The 'Guiding Force' was apathetic.

"I'm not worried, if that is what you mean. Don't you find it odd in a universe of infinite dimensions that she can locate you so easily? I know finding me wasn't very satisfying—it wasn't meant to be. Don't waste any more time looking for unproductive answers, Fox Mulder. Fulfill your purpose and see what develops." The voice faded and Mulder watched the love of his life walk through the basement door…

"Scully!" Mulder said and approached her. Afraid to touch, he tried to read her, and found that he couldn't smell her honey and almond shampoo anymore. Was she real?

"Mulder?" Scully walked in. "What is this place?"

"My hell, Scully." Mulder was plain. "I'm sure you know, I trusted the wrong person. Azure drugged me with something that stopped my heart. As I've been told—I'm dead. I hope you aren't too."

"No. Leaf is walking me through this. I've come to take you back."

"I'm dead, Scully. I can't go back."

"We performed CPR until they could stabilize you. Your body is alive. I came to get your soul to return to it."

"Scully…"

"Take my hand, Mulder." Scully said holding her arm out. "I love you too. I always have. Come home with me."

"I can't go back to the way things were. You can't ignore what's between us."

"I won't—I promise. First things first. Come back with me." Scully took his hand. "I need you, Mulder."

That sealed it. They walked holding hands down the empty hall of the Hoover Bldg. and through a strange orange light only to find it melted into the flickering florescent lights of a hospital room. Mulder blinked his eyes open and saw Leaf sitting by his bed with Scully. His partner's brilliant blue eyes were focused on him.

"Welcome back." Scully said, smiling with tears in her eyes. "I thought I had lost you."

Mulder squeezed her hand. They were still holding hands. "You made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Thanks, Scully."

She smiled and Leaf clapped happily. "I love happy endings!"


	6. Act VI - Good to the last Drop &Epilogue

Act VI - Good to the last Drop

The damage to Mulder's heart was minimal and most of it came from the recovery efforts rather than the pill, itself. Mulder was very lucky and he knew it. If Scully hadn't started doing CPR when she did, he would have been stuck in that empty Hoover Bldg. for eternity. Frankly, if he never saw that place again—it would be fine with him.

His boss, Walter Skinner, flew down to see him and help wrap up the case. Between Scully and Dale's testimony, Azure was going away for a while. Mulder clued them to look into deaths at the commune more closely. The other person that Beggar Price mentioned was originally thought to have died from an overdose also, but upon second review, the valerian herb was found—linking her to the orange pill.

Radiation poisoning was the official cause of death for Louisa Richardson. Dale and Scully came up with an unusual explanation of accidental exposure to radium, which can be naturally occurring. The senator and the FBI bought it so the case was closed.

Scully stayed as close to Mulder as she could while they tied up loose ends. The astral projection incident wasn't resolved, but the few times he brought it up, she said would rather wait until all of this was over to discuss it. Three days later, the hospital released Mulder into the care of his personal physician and the agents flew back to the D.C. area. Mulder was hopeful that he would finally get some alone time with Scully and his wish was granted.

"Mulder, I want to keep an eye on you for a few days. Would you like to stay at my place, or me at yours?"

"Your apartment, Scully." He answered, trying not to pump his fist. He will be surrounded by Scully-ness again. What a better way to recover? Besides, he was really feeling perfectly fine and anxious to acknowledge and satisfy their mutual attraction. Armed with the knowledge that he was destined to love her—and she him, made this experience, while not entirely worth it—at least fruitful.

"Scully," Mulder said as he walked into her apartment. "What do you want to order for dinner tonight?" He could tell she was smiling even though her back was to him.

"Chinese, Mulder?"

"You read my mind, Scully. I'm thinking of getting orange chicken."

"I would think you would be tired of orange anything."

"The color is not to blame. Orange is a very important shade in world culture. Buddhist monks and other priests wear this color as a symbol of their beliefs. Ancient Egyptians carved hieroglyphics into orange rock to emphasize significant events. The color stimulates the appetite and is used to gain attention." Mulder walked closer to her. "While, it was a fool's errand, the color orange brought me closer to you."

Scully faced him. "We are going to have this conversation now—aren't we?"

"Yup."

"What do you want to know?"

Mulder stared at her. "I want to know if you love me, Scully."

She melted into his waiting arms and pressed herself against him warmly. "Yes, Mulder. I love you."

He sighed. "Does this mean you aren't going to run from me anymore?"

Scully chuffed. "I'll try. You are an intense person. Sometimes I feel overwhelmed."

"How did you find me out there?"

She squeezed him. "Leaf guided me through it. Once I was relaxed, she told me to concentrate on one unique thing I loved about you and it took me to where you were. I was just as surprised to see you as you were to see me."

"What was it?"

"Your search for the truth. It was the unwavering confidence that it was out there."

"Oh, Scully. I discovered that chasing after the shadow government isn't my destiny. I didn't tell you, but I met my 'god'. It spoke to me."

She looked up at him. "What did it say?"

"That my purpose is you. I'm to love you." Mulder caressed her face. "I'm going to do that to the best of my ability." He held her for a while. "It also said that your purpose is to love me."

"I believe that." Scully said simply. "That's what I've been trying to do for seven years."

"Seven?"

"Yeah."

"We've wasted a lot of time, Scully."

"Perhaps we weren't ready."

"I'm ready now and I want you."

"I'm here, Mulder."

NC-17

Scully lead him back into her bedroom. The hospital and orange chicken forgotten, they stripped off each other's clothes—standing naked before each other.

"You're beautiful." Mulder said huskily. He ran a finger from her cheek, across her collarbone and between her rose tipped breasts. Her nipples hardened and he ran a thumb over each. His large hands caressed her small waist and traveled to her hips and buttocks where he squeezed. Scully gasped and he tipped her head, kissing her deeply—pulling her close.

"You are mine." He walked her over to the bed and pushed her down so she bounced lightly. He climbed on top and proceeded to lick every inch of that creamy skin until Scully was moaning fervently.

Mulder stared into her eyes as he watched her breathe heavily beneath him. "I want to be inside you." He said as he spread her legs and started to enter that warm, slick space that was all his own. "There will be no one else, Scully. Not ever."

He pushed further and she hissed. "No one, Mulder."

"Till death do us part—and even after."

"Yes." Her eyes locked with his. "Are you mine, Mulder?"

"I have been since you walked through that basement door and I tell you now, there never will be anyone else for me. I love you." He sunk deep inside. "Oh god!" The both cried out. "Scully!" The feeling was like coming home to warm iced gingerbread, a cozy fire and the arms of a good woman. He started to move. He took his time and his strokes were long and powerful. Scully was enjoying it if the sounds and motions she made were any indication. She was a sexual powerhouse and a very responsive lover.

He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. The fevered pitch rose in his head and the lustful roar shut out all of his doubts and insecurities. Scully grabbed his back just as Mulder let loose and took her for a ride. "Damn, Scully—DAMN!" Mulder pumped and pumped. "I won't let you go—YOU ARE MINE!" Scully screamed as her body shook violently with his thrusts. "Ohgod…ohgod…ohgod...ohgod…SCHULEEE!" He could feel his seed burst forth to coat her insides. It was magic. Orange spots danced before his eyes and he looked down to see her in the throes of passion. That was a visual he will never forget. He put that look there. After catching his breath, Mulder collapsed upon her then rolled over, taking her with him. He was still inside her.

Scully used her last remaining strength to kiss his chest. Mulder panted and slipped out. If he wasn't already holding her, he would have felt an intense feeling of loss. He looked down to see Scully's petite body covering him, boneless and sated. "How are you doing, Scully?"

"Mmrrph."

"I thought so—me too." He blew out a breath. "I can't wait to wake up and do that again."

"Ugghphmf."

"You said it. You've got a way with words, partner."

Epilogue

Mulder Apartment

Annapolis, MD

8:00pm

Mulder just finished lighting the last candle for their special feast. It was 1 year, tonight, that they came together as a couple and he was going to surprise her. He had finished up with the last patient for the day, showered, changed and picked up a sumptuous hot Italian meal. While he waited for Scully to arrive from her Medical Examiner's job for the state of Virginia, Mulder watched the orange flame of the candle dance and sway in the light breeze. Unconsciously, he counted back from 20 to 1 and twirled the solid, gold band around his ring finger, idly.

THE END

Post Note: I know it's not canon to have Mulder and Scully get married, but they can't end all the same—can they? This story was hard for me to write, so be kind. Stay tuned for 'Mulder Follows the Yellow Brick Road' due out after I finish my original piece for my writing group. BTW, most of the medical stuff was made up. All I know is the arm bone is connected to the leg bone. I did look up the metaphysical references, but in a story as 'short' as mine, I'm sure I didn't do it justice. That's why they call it fiction—right?


End file.
